


(It Started With) The Hay Loft A-Creakin’

by Fushigi



Series: Farm AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, Smut, but who doesn't like a pwp, kind of a pwp
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/Fushigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mały dodatek do Birds Of A Feather (Flock Together), czyli Dean i Cas na sianku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(It Started With) The Hay Loft A-Creakin’

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, jak Wy, ale ja osobiście czekałam, żeby móc wreszcie to napisać. BOAF oznaczyłam jako grzeczne 13+ i bardzo starałam się, żeby takie pozostało, ale nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdybym nie wykorzystała sytuacji i nie napisała czegoś więcej.  
> Dlatego też z góry ostrzegam: rating tutaj to Explicit, i to nie bez powodu, więc jeśli nie macie ochoty tego czytać, to nie czytajcie :) Tak właściwie nic Was nie ominie (no, poza TYM, co Was jednak ominie) i bez przeszkód możecie przeczytać kolejną partię oneshotów, która następuje po tym tutaj ;)

Wyglądało na to, że kiedy Dean oficjalnie postanowił zostać na dłużej, równocześnie uświadamiając tak sobie, jak i wszystkim dookoła, że Cas znaczy dla niego coś więcej niż tylko bycie letnim romansem, wszelkie bariery, które istniały do tej pory między nim i Casem, zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Teraz, kiedy tylko Cas znalazł się w pobliżu, Dean nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać się od bezustannych prób dotykania go, co początkowo nieco zakłócało spokój Sama, a nawet Gabriela. Co więcej, za każdym razem, kiedy Cas go całował, Deanowi nie pojawiała się już w głowie liczba dni przypominająca o zbliżającym się wyjeździe, a raczej myśl o tym, co mógłby i co chciałby zrobić, gdyby znalazł się z Casem w jakimś ustronnym miejscu.

A jako że ich pocałunki coraz częściej prowadziły ich w takie właśnie miejsca, Dean miał coraz większy problem z powstrzymywaniem nachodzących go myśli.

Bez zastanowienia przycisnął Castiela do belki podtrzymującej strop stodoły, całując zachłannie jego szyję i przesuwając dłonią po jego torsie, w dół, na biodra i twardość wyczuwalną nawet przez gruby dżins jego ogrodniczek. Cas nabrał głośno powietrza i poruszył biodrami, naciskając na dłoń Deana i zachęcając go do dalszej eksploracji. Powoli, z zaciekawieniem, Dean złapał za zamek jego rozporka i odsunął go, wyrywając z Castiela pełen zaskoczenia jęk. Jedną dłoń oparł na jego biodrze, a drugą wsunął pod jego ogrodniczki, przesuwając palcami po miękkim materiale jego bokserek.

\- D-Dean – wykrztusił Cas i wypchnął biodra do przodu.

\- Czy tu są jeszcze jakieś zamki – zamruczał Dean, nie przestając gładzić Castiela przez materiał jego bielizny.

Castiel przesunął drżącymi palcami po swojej piersi, zwracając uwagę Deana na niewielkie guziki, pokrywające przód ogrodniczek. Dean mruknął z aprobatą i rozpiął je powoli, jeden po drugim, podczas gdy Cas odchylił głowę i oparł ją ciężko o pal, nie przestając poruszać zachłannie biodrami i na przemian zaciskając i rozluźniając pięści.

Kiedy Deanowi w końcu udało się rozpiąć wszystkie guziki aż do rozporka, wsunął dłoń za pas bokserek Casa i wyciągnął go ostrożnie, twardego i naprężonego, przesuwając po nim delikatnie palcami, od jego nasady aż po czubek, i delektując się urywanymi oddechami Castiela, które wypadały spomiędzy jego warg.

\- Dean – wydyszał Cas, wyciągając ręce i zaciskając palce na jego ramionach. – Dean, proszę.

Dean wziął go pewnie w całą dłoń i poruszył nią powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Casa. Powieki Casa opadły, a z jego ust wyrwało się pełne ulgi westchnienie, które wypełniło Deana ciepłym uczuciem rozchodzącym się po całym jego ciele, a w szczególności w okolicach jego podbrzusza.

Dean nacisnął wolną ręką na swój krocz, nakazując sobie spokój, a potem mruknął:

\- Cas.

Castiel natychmiast otworzył oczy i wpatrzył się w niego. Jego niebieskie tęczówki były nieco mętne, a źrenice rozszerzone, ale mimo to wzrok miał pewny i zdeterminowany.

Kiedy Dean, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, osunął się przed nim na kolana i oparł dłonie na jego biodrach, powieki Castiela zatrzepotały, ale nie opadły, a Cas oblizał powoli usta i jęknął cicho.

Dean nie potrzebował innego potwierdzenia, więc bez wahania chwycił go w jedną dłoń, a potem nachylił się i wziął go w usta, powoli i ostrożnie, zaciskając palce drugiej dłoni na jego biodrze i powstrzymując go od gwałtownych ruchów. Cas wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i wsunął palce we włosy Deana, przytrzymując go w miejscu przez kilka długich sekund.

Dean przymknął oczy i poruszył głową, cofając się i wypuszczając go z siebie na tyle, by wciąż dotykać ustami jego czubka. Wysunął język i oblizał go powoli, smakując i napawając się jego ciężkim, zmysłowym zapachem, a Cas zadrżał i pchnął biodrami, z powrotem wsuwając się w gorącą ciasność ust Deana.

\- O Boże, Dean. O Boooożeeee – wyjęczał, a Dean opuścił obie ręce i wsunął jedną dłoń za pasek własnych spodni, drugą mocując się gorączkowo z guzikiem i zamkiem. Jego własny członek był już prawie tak twardy jak Castiela, spoczywający w jego ustach, i Dean natychmiast zacisnął na nim pięść i pociągnął mocno kilka razu. Poczuł palce Casa zaciskające się w jego włosach i spojrzał na niego przez rzęsy.

\- Dean – wychrypiał Cas i Dean poczuł, że zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko móc słyszeć ten dźwięk tak często, jak tylko się da.

Wciąż nie zdejmując dłoni z własnego członka, Dean na nowo poruszył głową i possał z całych sił, a Cas krzyknął głośno i pchnął biodrami, wypełniając Deana aż po granice możliwości. Dean cofnął się natychmiast, nabrał głęboko powietrza i połknął go raz jeszcze, z coraz większym zapałem, przesuwając językiem po całej jego długości, ssąc i całując i jęcząc cicho za każdym razem, gdy Cas nie wytrzymywał i mocniej poruszał biodrami.

\- Deaaaaaan – wyjęczał Cas, a potem Dean poczuł jego dłonie na swoich ramionach, jego palce zaciskające się na jego koszulce, ciągnące go do góry.

Zanim się obejrzał, już stał przed Casem, już całował go z zapałem i przysuwał się bliżej, bliżej, tak blisko, że był w stanie złapać ich obu w dłoń i zacisnąć na nich palce, poruszyć biodrami, ocierając się o niego i jęcząc mu prosto w usta. Cas zsunął ręce na jego pośladki i docisnął go do siebie, a potem odchylił głowę do tyłu, wydając z siebie dźwięk, który mógłby brzmieć jak imię Deana. Dean pochylił głowę i przygryzł skórę przy jego obojczyku, zatoczył mocno biodrami.

\- Dean – wyszeptał nagle Cas. – Dean.

Dean wyprostował się, słysząc powagę w głosie Casa. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, oddychając szybko i z zaczerwienionymi twarzami, a potem Cas opuścił wzrok, przygryzając niepewnie wargę.

\- Dean… Nie byłem z nikim od czterech lat – szepnął tak cicho, że Dean ledwo go dosłyszał.

Kiedy jednak dotarło do niego, o czym Cas mówi, odsunął się, cofając dłoń i czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Serce biło mu teraz dwa razy szybciej.

\- Przepraszam – wybąkał i zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w tył.

\- Dean? – Castiel wbił w niego rozszerzone oczy, otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wyglądało na to, że nie mógł znaleźć słów, wiec zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę i złapał dłoń Deana, przyciągając go z powrotem do siebie. – Nie, Dean, nie. Ja… chcę ciebie. Teraz.

Dean zamrugał, zdezorientowany, a potem pochylił się i musnął usta Casa swoimi, miękko i delikatnie, w sposób tak różniący się od tego, w jaki całowali się jeszcze parę minut temu.

\- Oczywiście – wymruczał, dotykając dłońmi szyi Casa, ujmując jego twarz, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Cas westchnął w jego usta i rozluźnił się, opierając się o niego całym ciałem. Dean zadrżał, kiedy ich członki na nowo otarły się o siebie, i już miał poruszyć biodrami i dokończyć to, co zaczęli, kiedy Cas znów odsunął się od niego.

\- Nie tutaj – wydyszał, wpatrując się w Deana z lekką paniką w oczach. – Nie chcę. Nie tutaj, nie w ten sposób. – Musiał dostrzec kompletne zdezorientowanie malujące się na twarzy Deana, bo pochylił się, objął go ramionami za szyję i szepnął: - Chodź ze mną, Dean, proszę.

Dean tylko pokiwał głową, a kiedy Castiel odsunął się i zaczął pośpiesznie zapinać guziki i zamki swoich ogrodniczek, Dean podążył za jego przykładem, starając się doprowadzić do jak najlepszego porządku i krzywiąc się, kiedy jego wciąż twardy członek otarł się nieprzyjemnie o materiał jego bielizny.

\- Chodź – powtórzył gorączkowo Cas, chwycił go mocno za rękę i pociągnął za sobą, wyprowadzając ze stodoły i prowadząc przez puste podwórko. Kiedy tu wchodzili, zapadał wieczór i ostatnie promienie słońca oświetlały farmę i dom, a pojedyncze kury wciąż dreptały tam i z powrotem wokół kurnika. Teraz na zewnątrz było już ciemno, a po całym podwórku niósł się głośny dźwięk cykad. Dean dziękował w duchu jakiejś sile wyższej, która jakimś cudem pozwoliła im bez przeszkód dotrzeć do domu i nie spotkać po drodze nikogo, kto mógłby zauważyć, w jakim obaj byli stanie. Wewnątrz domu też było cicho; wyglądało na to, że nawet Gabriel zaszył się już w swoim pokoju, bo kuchnia była pusta i ciemna.

Cas wciągnął Deana po schodach na górę, a po chwili obaj wpadli do jego sypialni, gdzie Cas natychmiast skierował się w stronę łóżka i stojącej obok szafki nocnej. Podczas gdy Castiel zajął się przeszukiwaniem szuflady, Dean stanął tuż za nim i pocałował jego odsłoniętą szyję, przesuwając dłońmi po jego torsie, w dół i w dół, chwytając go poprzez materiał ogrodniczek. Cas jęknął i odchylił głowę, opierając ją o ramię Deana.

\- Dean – wymamrotał i musnął ustami jego policzek. – Dean, nie mam…

Dean wprawnie rozpiął jego ogrodniczki i wsunął pod nie rękę, wydobywając z Casa coraz to głośniejsze westchnienia.

\- To zabrzmi głupio – mruknął Dean, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu pomiędzy szyją i ramieniem Casa – ale jestem czysty. Badam się regularnie.

Cas zaśmiał się, a jego śmiech przerodził się w zduszony jęk, kiedy palce Deana wsunęły się pod jego bokserki i ścisnęły go mocno.

\- To… to najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaką… jaką słyszałem, Dean – wydyszał.

\- Mhm, dziękuję – wymruczał Dean i otarł się biodrami o pośladki Casa. Obaj jęknęli cicho i Dean już miał pchnąć Castiela na łóżko, kiedy ten wymamrotał:

\- Ale… nie mamy niczego, żeby…

\- Damy sobie radę – powiedział pospiesznie Dean, wysunął dłoń z jego bokserek i gwałtownie obrócił go twarzą do siebie. Cas otworzył oczy i wbił w niego mętne spojrzenie. – Ale najpierw chcę zdjąć z ciebie te paskudne ubrania.

\- Wiem, że kochasz moje ubrania – wybełkotał Cas i uśmiechnął się leniwie, podczas gdy Dean zsunął z jego ramion szelki i pozwolił ubraniu opaść na podłogę.

Dean parsknął śmiechem, ale nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego przyciskając usta do ust Castiela i całując go powoli, równocześnie wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę i podciągając ją do góry. Cas uniósł ramiona i Dean musiał odsunąć się na chwilę, żeby pozwolić mu zdjąć ubranie przez głowę, ale był tuż przy nim jeszcze zanim koszulka dotknęła podłogi. Cas zaśmiał się w jego usta, zacisnął palce na ramionach Deana i opadł do tyłu na łóżko, ciągnąc go za sobą.

\- Twoja kolej – szepnął, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Deana i wsuwając chłodne palce za pasek jego dżinsów. Sprawnymi palcami rozpiął guzik i zamek, a potem zsunął je powoli w dół. Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem, poruszając sugestywnie biodrami, a potem spędzając dobrą minutę, usiłując skopać spodnie ze swoich łydek i zrzucić je bezpardonowo na podłogę. Cas fuknął na niego z frustracją i pociągnął za jego podkoszulek, i Dean ze śmiechem zdjął go przez głowę i odrzucił do tyłu.

\- Ostatnia sprawa – wymruczał i pochylił się, przyciskając usta do piersi Castiela i powoli zjeżdżając niżej, równocześnie zahaczając palce o jego bokserki i zsuwając je powoli.

\- Ty też – syknął Cas, zaciskając palce na ramionach Deana.

Dean zastygł z ustami przy członku Castiela, oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Się robi – powiedział, wzdychając głęboko i upewniając się, że Cas wyraźnie poczuł na sobie jego oddech.

\- Dean – wymamrotał Cas zirytowanym głosem, unosząc biodra i ściskając palcami prześcieradło, podczas gdy Dean czym prędzej pozbył się własnej bielizny. Chwycił dłonią własny członek i kilka razy pociągnął lekko, wzdychając głęboko i wbijając wygłodniały wzrok w nagiego Castiela leżącego przed nim na łóżku. – _Dean_ – powtórzył nisko Cas i Deanowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać.

Obsypał lekkimi pocałunkami uda Castiela, napawając się jego cichymi jękami i niecierpliwymi ruchami bioder. Przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż jego gładkiej skóry i pochylił się, wprawnym ruchem zarzucając sobie jego nogi na ramiona. Cas jęknął i wygiął się w łuk, a Dean skorzystał z jego chwili nieuwagi i przesunął językiem tuż przy jego otworze.

Cas wydał z siebie głośny, nieartykułowany dźwięk i uderzył zwiniętymi w pięści dłońmi w materac. Dean wyciągnął ręce i dotknął jego dłoni, a Cas natychmiast ścisnął jego palce, wciąż jęcząc nieprzerwanie, podczas gdy Dean badał językiem jego wnętrze.

\- Ughhhh, De… Dean…

Dean zamruczał i uwolnił jedną ze swoich dłoni tylko po to, by wsunąć w niego jeden palec. Biodra Castiela zadrżały gwałtownie, z jego ust posypał się strumień jęków i urwanych głosek.

Dean odsunął się, przycisnął usta do wnętrza uda Castiela i wsunął w niego drugi palec, rozluźniając go od wewnątrz i wyrywając z niego coraz to bardziej fascynujące dźwięki. Jego własne biodra poruszały się nerwowo, ocierając się o materac w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek tarcia.

Nagle Cas wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i pociągnął na tyle mocno, że Dean aż się skrzywił, a potem posłusznie przybliżył twarz do twarzy Casa, wciąż nie przestając badać go dogłębnie palcami.

Cas wbił w niego szeroko otwarte oczy. Jego tęczówki prawie całkowicie zniknęły, połknięte przez rozszerzoną czerń źrenic, a jego gorący oddech owiewał twarz Deana. Dean wsunął w niego trzeci palec i poczuł, że coś w nim eksploduje na widok wyrazu twarzy Castiela, który jęknął przeciągle i zacisnął mocno powieki, gwałtownie poruszając biodrami i ochoczo przyjmując w siebie palce Deana.

Dean był przekonany, że Cas nie jest nawet w stanie artykułować pełnych słów, ale wtedy ten otworzył oczy i wyszeptał:

\- Cieszę się, że zostajesz na dłużej.

Dean zaśmiał się, a potem jęknął cicho, czując trzęsące się palce Casa na swoim naprężonym członku.

\- Ugh, tak, Cas, widzę, ja też – wyrzucił z siebie, oddychając ciężko i wyrównując rytm ruchów palców wewnątrz Casa do rytmu własnych bioder.

Castiel uśmiechnął się na wpół przytomnie, a potem cofnął rękę z członka Deana i pociągnął go mocniej na siebie, unosząc nogi i otaczając nimi Deana w pasie.

Deanowi nie trzeba było wyraźniejszego zaproszenia.

Ostrożnie wysunął z Casa swoje palce i natychmiast złapał obiema dłońmi jego dłonie, przyciskając je mocno do materaca, szukając w nim oparcia, a potem powolnymi, krótkimi pchnięciami wsunął się w niego, jęcząc cicho i zaciskając powieki tak mocno, że widział przed oczami jaskrawe światła. Na kilka chwil całkowicie odpłynął, wyłączając się i żyjąc tylko tym uczuciem, samym tylko byciem tak głęboko w Castielu. Dopiero głośny, drżący oddech mężczyzny pod nim wyrwał go z tego otumanienia i Dean otworzył oczy.

\- Bądź ze mną, Dean – wyszeptał Castiel, ani na sekundę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Jestem z tobą – odpowiedział Dean łamiącym się głosem, a potem zatoczył powoli biodrami i zmiażdżył pocałunkiem usta Castiela, połykając każdy jego jęk i westchnienie.

Już po chwili poczuł, że brakuje mu powietrza, wcisnął więc twarz w szyję Casa i oddychał głośno, nie przestając poruszać łagodnie biodrami. Cas wciąż z całych sił ściskał jego dłonie i odwzajemniał się równie rytmicznymi ruchami bioder, przyjmując go w siebie i raz po raz, przy mocniejszym pchnięciu Deana, wyginając plecy w łuk i pojękując głośniej.

Dean pomyślał o tym, by nieco przyspieszyć ruchy, by doprowadzić siebie i Castiela do granic wytrzymałości kilkoma tylko brutalnymi pchnięciami, ale ten powolny, zmysłowy rytm sprawiał, że Dean czuł się tak dobrze, jak nie czuł się od lat, a może i nigdy wcześniej. Przycisnął usta do delikatnej skóry pod uchem Castiela i zwolnił jeszcze bardziej, zatoczył jeszcze większy łuk biodrami, a Cas odwrócił głowę, wcisnął twarz w poduszkę i krzyknął bezgłośnie, unosząc biodra jeszcze wyżej i przyjmując go głębiej, i głębiej, i głębiej, aż w końcu Dean poczuł coś gorącego rozlewającego się pomiędzy ich ciałami, zacisnął mocno powieki i poddał się hipnotyzującemu tańcu ciał, poddał się głośnemu szumieniu w uszach, i jasności eksplodującej mu przed oczami, i gorącu, które w nim się gromadziło, a potem doszło do granic możliwości i przelało się, wypełniając Casa ciepłem, a Deana niemożliwym do opisania uniesieniem.

Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, leżał na boku tuż obok Castiela, który całował go leniwie w usta i przeczesywał jego włosy delikatnymi palcami. Krzywiąc się, Dean wysunął się z niego ostrożnie, a Cas przygryzł lekko jego wargę i mocniej zacisnął palce na krótkich kosmykach na jego karku.

\- Wybacz – wymruczał Dean, objął Casa ramieniem w pasie i przycisnął do siebie. Castiel wciąż nie przestawał go całować, wzdychając cicho, poruszając powoli językiem i raz po raz oblizując łagodnie wargi Deana, tylko po to, by po chwili wsunąć się głębiej i wciąż badać dokładnie każdy zakątek jego ust. Serce Deana biło głośno i miarowo, a jego palce wbijały się mocno w skórę na biodrze Castiela; czuł, że pomimo zmęczenia, które jeszcze przed chwilą rozchodziło się po jego ciele, zmysłowe pocałunki Casa powoli zaczynały rozbudzać go na nowo.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy Cas, mrucząc z aprobatą, pchnął Deana na plecy i rozłożył się na nim praktycznie całym swoim ciałem, całując go z entuzjazmem, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach, gładząc palcami jego policzki i raz po raz ocierając się powoli o jego nagie biodro.

Dean mógł zaprotestować, mógł odsunąć go od siebie i iść spać, na co niewielka część jego ciała i świadomości bardzo liczyła.

Zamiast tego jednak uniósł tylko ręce i wplótł palce w jego włosy, przyciągając go niemożliwie bliżej.

Jakże się cieszył, że postanowił zostać na dłużej.

**Author's Note:**

> No dobrze, to skoro już zaspokoiłam swoją wenę, to zapraszam do ostatniej części serii :)


End file.
